


Soul Friends

by yours_truly_dangan_ronpa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boys In Love, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi Friendship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Hajime, One-Sided Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Self-Harm, Slow(ish) Burn, Soul Friends, Suicide Attempt, but hes just hesitant, hajime is oblivious. stupid, hajime is wholesome, kazuichi has a crush on hajime, kazuichi is kiiinnda creepy, kazuichi is suicidal, patching up wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_truly_dangan_ronpa/pseuds/yours_truly_dangan_ronpa
Summary: Kazuichi isn't doing well, and Hajime is trying to figure out what's wrong. What he doesn't know? He's the problem.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, to preface this, this story could potentially be VERY triggering to some so I thought here would be a good place to list what is mentioned, just in case you're like me and don't read the tags. I try my best to avoid upsetting my readers, it's just courtesy.
> 
> Trigger warnings for s*lf h*rm, su*cide attempt, homophobia/ internalized homophobia/ homophobic slurs, and mentions of an abusive parent/ abuse. (The slur being "f*ggot")
> 
> This was written as a vent, sort of? Mostly my feelings about being LGBT and being closeted, really. AAaaaaAnyway, that's out of the way, please enjoy! I sat and wrote nonstop for almost 3 days straight for this so I hope you like it :)

Kazuichi burst through the door to his cabin, smearing the surface bright pink with his blood as he stumbled hurriedly into the dark room. He panted and focused on not gagging or collapsing, his motion sickness affecting him greatly. He unceremoniously kicked the door shut, locking it with his significantly less bloody hand. He didn’t care that Hajime was hunting him down like his dad would when he was a kid. He didn’t care that Hajime had unintentionally cut a huge gash in his palm when he ripped the razor blade out of his hand. He didn’t care. Not at all.

The pink-haired male tore open a drawer that contained a severely picked-over first aid kit.  _ Damn it,  _ he cursed inwardly,  _ I’m out of bandages.  _ The mechanic panicked for a moment, realizing that the only place that he was sure had bandages was the pharmacy. He considered wrapping his bleeding appendage in a towel long enough to leave the hotel and dash over to the second island, but his motion sickness said otherwise. Kazuichi had already narrowly avoided puking his guts up on the way back to his cabin. He didn’t want to chance it again.

Besides, the probability that he’d run into Hajime in his panicked jaunt was too high for comfort. He’d narrowly avoided running into anyone else on his excursion back to his cabin, but he was mostly relieved that he didn’t have to explain why it looked like he’d killed someone with his bare hands. Despite his annoyance at Hinata for his actions, he subconsciously thanked him as well. The cut served as a bittersweet reminder that Kazuichi was still alive- something that Kazuichi had planned otherwise.

He hadn’t been doing well for a long time. Really, his problems became him. Insecurity, inadequacy, internalized homophobia. Souda had known he was gay ever since he learned the meaning of the word. Ask him and he’d never admit it, but it constantly sat in his gut like a tumor begging to be cut out, threatening to metastasize at a moment’s notice. He wanted nothing more than to go back in time and tell himself, that little boy with the short raven-black locks and thick-rimmed glasses, to never change his appearance into the pink-haired, sharp-toothed creep he was. I mean, Souda would say perverted things about Princess Sonia just to make it seem like he wasn’t some deranged freak… if that makes any sense. It still made him feel worse.

Hajime Hinata was the _real_ subject of his affections. He hoped it wasn’t too obvious; I mean, if Kazuichi immediately oversharing about his childhood trauma upon meeting him and dubbing himself and the brown-haired boy ‘Soul friends’ wasn’t evidence enough. Not only that, but Kazuichi was always excited to hang out with his best friend on the island. I mean, there was the small yet feisty Fuyuhiko to whom he was also close, but he didn’t get the same _rush_ with him as he did in Hajime’s company. Not only that, but he also found the boy very attractive. He wasn’t super muscular, thick lashes framing verdant green eyes. That coupled with his stern yet friendly demeanor and the ability to get along with everyone, the mechanic had to admit that he’d fallen head over heels for him. Sure, he was plain and a little boring, and didn’t even have a talent for fuck’s sake! But something about him was very endearing to Kazuichi. But he had an eye out for Chiaki, which Kazuichi gleaned from watching them sit and play video games in the hotel lobby for hours. Sometimes he’d invite Fuyuhiko to play air hockey just so he could non-maliciously eavesdrop on their conversation. It wasn’t creepy. He was only trying to convince himself that he didn’t like him.

Being gay was wrong, that was something his father had (quite literally) beaten into his head since he was still eating sand from the sandbox in kindergarten. Even though Kazuichi had never uttered a word about it to his father, he knew. Maybe that’s why his father would call him a sissy, a faggot, and chant that gays deserved to die like a mantra. The mechanic believed every venomous statement that left his father’s lips. Maybe that was why Kazuichi had tried to end it.

But of course, Hajime just happened to be taking a nighttime stroll on the beach, hands in his pockets, looking off into the distance like he saw storm clouds that nobody else could see. And Kazuichi was sitting in the sand under a slender palm tree, hot streams of tears cutting through his cheeks like molten metal in a reservoir. There were already a few thin experimental lines cut into the skin, but he hadn’t worked up the courage to do anything too deep yet. He remembered how much he panicked when Hajime started to walk toward him with that determined aura he somehow always maintained. However, Kazuichi stood and pulled down his sleeves, but Hajime caught up to him before he had the chance to speedwalk away.

“Hey, Kazuichi, I didn’t expect anyone else to be out here so late,” Hajime began, seemingly noticing the wet lines on the other’s face. “Are you alright? You look like you’ve been crying.” Hajime reached out for him, but Kazuichi jerked away out of habit, accidentally revealing the razor blade he clutched loosely in his hand. He swore he could hear the click that occurred when Hajime realized what was going on. “Kazuichi, give me that!” Hinata demanded, lunging for his wrist.

“What’s wrong with you man? Just l- leave me alone!” Kazuichi held it above his head, but Hajime twisted his wrist and ripped the blade from between the mechanic’s nimble fingers, slicing the flesh of his friend’s hand in the struggle. Kazuichi’s eyes met Hajime’s for a split second, seeing them clouded with worry. The mechanic clutched the now weeping wound and turned, fleeing into the dark as fast as he could. 

“Kazuichi, wait! I’m sorry!” Hajime screamed after him, starting to sprint across the sand in pursuit.

Kazuichi looked at his hand again, still oozing the warm fluid down his arm, soaking the bunched sleeve at his elbow. Once this was all over, he’d have to ask Mikan how to get the blood out of fabric. They probably had something at the Rocketpunch market for that. He sighed, looking around the room for something to wrap his arm with. He nearly screamed when a thud came against his door, the doorbell ringing and his doorknob jiggling frantically. 

“Kazuichi, please talk to me!” Hajime demanded, slamming on the door once again. “Come on, open up! I know you’re in there, your blood’s on the door!” Kazuichi winced as he heard the sound of something collide against the door. “Shit- please be okay…” Hajime said under his breath, but Kazuichi said nothing. All he did was stare at the door in awe. After a moment of silence, Hajime hit the door once more, weakly. “You’ve given me no choice.” After a few seconds, the sound of something jamming its way between the wall door and the frame started to enter the mechanic’s ears. He jumped, looking for a way to prevent Hajime from unlocking the door. He started pushing his table covered in bike parts toward the door to barricade it but he heard the lock mechanism click open before he could. Hajime shot through the door with the speed of a tempest, blocking the only exit with his body. Kazuichi noticed the razor blade in his hands- it must have been what he used to open the lock.

“Go away!” Kazuichi shouted at him, backing into a wall. “You- I-” Kazuichi said, holding his injured arm to his chest. It stung like hell but he was more worried about Hajime’s course of action than his pain tolerance. Hajime stepped closer and Kazuichi weighed his options. He could run past Hajime and hide somewhere else. But he needed to treat his arm soon or he’d have bigger fish to fry than hiding from his friend. 

“N-no!” Hajime retorted, approaching gently. “You said it yourself, we’re soul friends, right? Does that mean nothing to you?” Kazuichi narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth at Hajime but those green eyes of his didn’t waver. Damn it. “I don’t understand… please, talk to me! What is going on?” Hajime stood, defeated. It took a lot to make him look as dejected as he did now.

“I can’t tell you! You wouldn’t understand! You would think I’m crazy, disgusting, a freak-!” Kazuichi gasped as Hajime pounced on him, pulling his arms behind his back. 

“I would never!” Hajime held Kazuichi still despite his friend’s squirming, and the mechanic settled between Hajime’s palms mostly without a fight. “Have I ever judged you for anything like that before? I mean, the Sonia thing, but that’s different.” Hajime said in a calm voice, and it was clear that it was meant to calm Kazuichi enough to talk. Even though he knew what Hajime planned to do, he caved. He didn’t have enough strength to fight it.

“Yeah, yeah, ok, I guess you haven’t,” Kazuichi said bitterly at the Sonia statement. When this all blew over someday he’d have to apologize for using her as his cover-up. However, today was not that day. “But still, I-” Kazuichi whined desperately, suddenly wishing he’d run from Hajime before he had the chance to corner him. 

“I won’t be upset, no matter what you say.” Hajime settled, loosening his grip on Kazuichi’s arms. “I should probably get Mikan for these…” Hajime blurted offhandedly, staring down thoughtfully at Kazuichi’s self-inflicted wounds. Kazuichi jolted so violently that his arms were freed, and he used this opportunity to sit up across from the brown-haired boy. Hajime jumped as if he thought Kazuichi was about to run away but settled when he realized that the mechanic had simply sat with his knees to his chest, face buried in the crevice between them. 

Hajime gently placed his hand on Kazuichi’s shoulder, which alerted the mechanic to lift his head. His eyes were watering and his nose was running profusely. “Please don’t get Mikan,” Kazuichi squeaked weakly, “I don’t want anyone to see me like this.” Hajime nodded solemnly.

“Um, well, we have to do something about those. If they get infected you’ll have no choice but to tell her what happened.” Hajime said, tapping his chin in thought. “Let’s walk to the pharmacy, and I’ll fix you up. That way you don’t go alone and I can keep an eye on you.”

“You don’t have to babysit me, I can go alone,” Kazuichi mumbled, averting his gaze. Hajime crossed his arms over his chest authoritatively, tilting his head in worry. Kazuichi stifled a giggle when he saw his ahoge wiggle with the movement. 

“After earlier, you’d better bet that I won’t leave you alone for a second. Not until you talk to me, that is.” Hajime bargained, obviously trying to get Kazuichi to stop scowling. It worked. “I care about you, Fuyuhiko cares about you, we all care about you. I mean, it’s not ideal, but if it keeps my soul friend safe- then I’ll do it.” Hajime sighed, making intense eye contact with the pink-haired boy whose face was burning bright pink. “Walk with me?” Hajime offered his hand, which Kazuichi took gingerly. He pulled him up from the floor gently as to not exacerbate his wounds further, and they walked out of the cabin into the hotel’s courtyard in one another’s silent company.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime has to help Kazuichi treat his injuries and make sure he doesn't hurt himself again.

Hajime and Kazuichi reached the beach again and the atmosphere was tense, to say the least. They both made it a point to look away from the tree that Hajime had found Kazuichi under not so long ago. Kazuichi had already bled quite significantly, so Hajime had to urge him ahead, reminding him constantly that it was only a few more minutes until he’d get relief. His words of encouragement seemed to resonate with him since the mechanic kept a steady pace despite his injuries. And in no time at all, they’d found themselves at the doors of the pharmacy.

Which were, unfortunately, locked. 

But Hajime had luckily kept the razorblade in his pocket and used the same trick to open the lock as he did back at Kazuichi’s cottage. The door creaked open slowly and painfully, but as far as the boys could see, the coast was clear. They stalked inside, wary of any presence, but there was nobody to be seen. Hajime and Kazuichi searched for bandages and hydrogen peroxide for several minutes, finally finding what they sought among the ointments and medical equipment the pharmacy housed. 

“Alright, um, just sit on the counter and I’ll take care of it. Ok?” Hajime stated calmly, holding the roll of cloth bandages and hydrogen peroxide to his chest. Kazuichi hopped onto the counter reluctantly, sitting as comfortably as he could on the cold, hard marble. “Can you take your arms out of the jumpsuit?” Hajime asked as he stood patiently, and Kazuichi sighed in compliance. He quickly unzipped the yellow garment and stripped it off his shoulders, trying his best to not graze the oozing cuts with the thick yellow fabric. Kazuichi sat quietly as he watched the brown-haired boy wash his hands in the nearby sink, reach into a jar and pull out a sterile-wrapped cotton swab and peel it open. He threw away the wrapper in the small trash can and turned his attention to the bleeding and slightly dizzy Kazuichi, who gulped at the sight of the antiseptic fluid in Hajime’s hands.

“This is gonna suck ass.” The mechanic commented succinctly, bracing himself for the characteristic hissing burn of peroxide. Hajime smiled in response, showing his teeth for a second before making eye contact with Kazuichi, ensuring that he was ready for treatment. He pressed the cotton to the wound on his hand first, muttering an apology as Kazuichi cried out in pain, the first time he’d done so since Hajime had happened upon him on the beach.

Hajime worked at a grueling pace, cleaning the drying blood and bacteria out of his friend’s wounds as best he could. Despite his constant wincing and whining, Kazuichi was content with the feeling of Hajime’s hands working deftly on his arms, even if it was coupled with the feeling of being burned with a tiny branding iron. In fact, it felt quite nice. Once all of the cuts had been thoroughly cleaned, Hajime began to tightly wrap Kazuichi’s wounded limb in the soft cotton bindings. Kazuichi blushed as Hajime held his hand and wrapped the gash he caused, working more quickly up the rest of his arm. Once the bandages had been separated from the roll and taped into place, Hajime put the materials back exactly where he’d found them to try and prevent Mikan from ever knowing that they’d pretty much broken in.

Kazuichi waited patiently for Hajime as he finished up, standing by the door and pulling his jumpsuit back on over his bandages. “Hey, you might not want to wear that- it might tear your bandages off,” Hajime commented as he approached him, ready to leave.

“What the hell am I supposed to wear then? I can’t exactly walk back in nothing but boxers in 60-degree weather.” Kazuichi sneered, which made Hajime think. He came to his conclusion and promptly began to remove his own shirt. “What the fuck are you doing?” Kazuichi asked, stunned as he saw Hajime’s typically hidden figure, and tried to not focus on his chest too much. Hajime held out the garment, in nothing but his jeans and his tie. Kazuichi was into it. 

“Wear it,” Hajime demanded, to which Kazuichi obeyed, feigning hesitation. If he wasn’t afraid of dropping hints, Kazuichi would’ve snatched it without a second thought. “Then tie the sleeves around your waist- boom, you’ve got pants.”

“Uh, won’t you be cold?” Kazuichi pointed out. Hajime’s face went blank for a second before he shrugged.

“I’ll be ok, you need it more than I do,” Hajime replied. “Alright- um, what to do now?” Hajime said to himself.

“We should go back to our cottages,” Kazuichi replied, securing the knot of sleeves behind his back. Hajime nodded in agreement, and the boys exited the pharmacy after flipping the lights off and re-locking the door.

The walk back across the long bridge to the central island was much less tense, though neither Hajime or Kazuichi said much on their journey. Kazuichi was right about Hajime being chilly on their way back but Hajime paid it no mind. Even the walk across the beach was a tad less painful, but the metaphorical knife in Kazuichi’s stomach still resided, the whole reason he’d tried to bleed himself to death in the sand; he didn’t want Hajime to know how he felt. And now that Hajime had saved him from that very fate, it felt almost unfair to keep the truth from him. But Kazuichi was a coward by nature. There was no way that Hajime would even reciprocate his feelings, but he took Hajime’s presence in his time of need as a sign. Maybe the mechanic would find the strength to confess his feelings to his best friend someday.

They returned to the Hotel Mirai after a mostly silent walk, making sure that nobody saw them enter. The coast was clear as all of their classmates were fast asleep in their own cottages, but they wanted to be sure. “Night, Haji,” Kazuichi said as he strode toward his cottage, which made Hajime whip around in surprise. 

“Did you forget what I said earlier, Kaz?” Hajime sighed, “I’m not leaving you alone, man. Whether you like it or not.” Hajime explained sternly, not breaking eye contact for even a second. Kazuichi grumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose, his lip curling up in a snarl.

“Dude, it’s fine. I’m ok now, see? You patched me up, and I appreciate it, but everything’s ok now,” Kazuichi squeaked through his teeth- the mechanic was a terrible liar and he knew it. 

“Look, we need to stop arguing out here. We’re gonna wake everyone up. It will save you a lot of heartache if you just come into my cottage and talk. I know you don’t want to explain this to everyone else.” Hajime said, the concern in his eyes growing. Kazuichi couldn’t resist his offer since he made a good point. With a deeply exaggerated groan, the pink-haired mechanic shuffled behind Hajime and followed him into his cottage.

Hajime sat down on his bed, staring at Kazuichi expectantly. “Do you want to run to your cabin to change?” Hajime asked somewhat awkwardly, pulling off his tie and tossing it across the room to land on his shelf. Kazuichi lamented with a verbal “eughh”, narrowing his pink eyes at Hajime angrily. 

“Are you seriously going to make me stay here?” Kazuichi said as if that wasn’t what he always dreamed of. “You’re crazy.”

“Do you want me to tackle you again?” Hajime chuckled, raising an eyebrow. Kazuichi slowly shook his head no. “Alright. Go grab what you need, and come straight back. Ok?” Hajime ordered, and Kazuichi nodded lethargically, leaving Hajime’s cottage without another word. After Kazuichi was gone Hajime put on a tank top and changed out of his jeans into a pair of pajama shorts. Kazuichi still hadn’t returned so Hajime scanned his room for a place to hide the razor blade from Kazuichi. He spotted the window and walked over, listening for any sign of the mechanic’s return. He didn’t hear anything so he quickly lifted the window open, placed the sharp piece of steel between the screen and the glass, and quickly shut it as Kazuichi opened the door, carrying a huge blanket and his contact lens case, wearing a baggy white t-shirt and long fluffy pants that had a pattern of bananas on a pink background. Hajime looked up at Kazuichi’s eyes, which were their natural chocolate brown hue- Hajime sometimes forgot that he wore contacts and that pink was not his true eye color. Either way, Kazuichi was self-conscious of his eyes, and him taking out his contacts in a time like this indicated trust. Hajime smiled at that as he sat down at his table.

“I think that’s everything. Jesus, I forgot how blind I am without those stupid fuckin’ things.” Kazuichi plopped down across from Hajime at the table, which made the brown-haired boy perk up as if he’d just remembered something. 

“Do you want some tea or coffee? I actually have sugar this time because I stole a bunch from the hotel restaurant one morning.” Hajime inquired, pointing across the room at his mini coffee pot that he brought home from the Rocketpunch market once. Kazuichi thought for a second before deciding.

“Coffee. With a shit ton of sugar and 2 creams.” Kazuichi said to his friend, watching longingly as he walked over to make the mechanic’s coffee. “Thanks. Uh, for everything.” Kazuichi said softly, staring at the floor.

Hajime stared over his shoulder as he pressed the buttons on the machine. “Of course. We are soul friends, right?” Hajime turned his attention back to his task.

Kazuichi nodded warmly. “Always dude.” After a few moments of silence save for the sound of the coffee pot spewing the hot fluid, the thunk of Kazuichi’s forehead against the tabletop startled Hajime and made him rush to Kazuichi’s side. 

“Hey, don’t do that!” Hajime chastised gently. “What’s wrong, Kaz? I- I’m worried about you.” Hajime sighed, trying not to choke up. “I could have lost you, dude. My soul friend. If I can help at all, with anything, tell me. I want you to be okay.” Hajime reached for Kazuichi’s hand and placed his own firmly over the nimble ones of the mechanic. Kazuichi’s head lifted from the table a few inches, looking up into Hajime’s green eyes hopefully.

“I…” Kazuichi said, sounding lost. Hajime stood to go get the cups of hot coffee, placing Kazuichi’s cup down gently in front of him and taking a sip from his own. “I don’t know how to say it, just, I-” Kazuichi stuttered half-heartedly.

“I won’t think anything less of you. I promise.” Hajime squeezed Kazuichi’s hand gently, which made the mechanic blush slightly. 

“Fuck- ugh. It’s no use!” Kazuichi ran a hand down his face, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “You know my dad, right? Piece of shit? Yeah?” Kazuichi looked at Hajime again, who nodded along to Kazuichi’s words like music. “When I was a little kid he would always just, call me names. And it was stuff like a sissy or called me a pussy, but… he also called me a faggot..?” Kazuichi said cautiously, paying criminally-close attention to any slight changes in Hajime’s expression. Kazuichi stopped for an extremely long pause.

“Go on,” Hajime encouraged, making concerned yet friendly eye contact, squeezing his hand again. 

“And he called me that for years. I didn’t even know what it meant back then, you know? I mean I do now, obviously. But he always said it was disgusting. It was wrong. And they deserved to die.” The look in the pink-haired boy’s eyes was far away, looking at something betwixt and between the table and the wall. “But I wasn’t gay. I couldn’t be- I didn’t deserve to die.” Kazuichi choked up for a second, his cocoa-colored eyes welling up with tears. “I guess… I came to the realization… that I do.” Kazuichi said his last sentence very slowly, wincing as if he expected Hajime to react badly and hurt him, scream, something. Instead, everything clicked harmlessly into place.

Hajime was quiet for a few moments, taking in what Kazuichi had said. “So, you’re gay? Is what you’re telling me?” Hajime asked, making intense eye contact with his best friend. Kazuichi nodded warily, refusing to look at Hajime in the eyes. “Well, you do know that Ibuki and Mikan are a thing, right?” Hajime said quietly, continuing after Kazuichi nodded. “Well, does anyone here get upset about their relationship?” Hajime asked and Kazuichi shook his head no, almost ashamed. “Nobody’s going to be upset, see?”

“Well, i- it’s not only that…” Kazuichi trailed off shyly. “I- I am…” Kazuichi stumbled over his words a lot more than normal. “I- shit, I can’t fucking say it!” Kazuichi let out an exasperated sigh, slamming his other fist down on the table in fury. “I’m in love with you!” Kazuichi blurted in a panic, immediately clapping a hand over his lips but the damage was done- Kazuichi had finally confessed his feelings to Hajime.

Hajime was stunned at the revelation, simply asking “You’re in love with me?” for confirmation. “I had no idea,” Hajime said as he wasn’t entirely sure how to react. Sure, his tastes were open, but he never even considered Kazuichi being at all interested in men so he never really thought about him as a partner. That didn’t stop him from finding Kazuichi’s personality and aesthetic attractive. “Then… why harass Sonia?”

“I, uh, didn’t want you to suspect anything,” Kazuichi said, embarrassed. “I’ll apologize to her someday.” Kazuichi took the first sip of his coffee, setting it back down and looking up at Hajime carefully. “But uh… yeah. That’s all I got.” Kazuichi buried his head in his hands, his skin bright pink. Hajime smiled and lifted his head by the chin, letting Kazuichi do most of the work. He stood, reaching out for Kazuichi’s hand. The mechanic took his hand with more force this time and Hajime pulled him to his feet, bringing him into a deep hug. 

When their hug subsided, Kazuichi yawned and stretched, prompting Hajime to do the same. “You wanna go to bed after we finish our coffee?” Hajime asked, realizing the irony of his statement.

“Yeah.” Kazuichi picked up his cup and took a long sip, holding it to his chest. “Uh, where am I gonna sleep?” Kazuichi asked looking around the room.

“With me, unless you don’t want to,” Hajime said calmly, which made Kazuichi’s face get even more flushed if that was even possible.

“Uh, I guess that’d be ok,” Kazuichi replied sheepishly. “Uh… about what I said...”

“I like you too, Kaz.” Hajime blushed, putting an arm loosely around Kazuichi’s waist as he sipped his coffee. 

“Really?!” Kazuichi gushed, his eyes wider than Hajime had seen in a while. He calmed himself very quickly and started again. “Ok, so are we-?”

“Only if you want to be.” Hajime squeezed his side, bringing him closer and enjoying his presence. Kazuichi melted into the gesture pressing himself comfortably into his side.

The boys finished their drinks, putting their cups in Hajime’s sink to clean at a later date. They both laid down on Hajime’s mattress, facing one another and covered in Kazuichi’s blanket. “Hey, uh Haji?” Kazuichi mumbled softly.

“Yeah?” Hajime responded groggily, as he was trying to sleep, after all. 

“Um..” Kazuichi pecked Hajime on the cheek very quickly, which Hajime reciprocated very gently on the tip of his nose. He pulled Kazuichi toward himself like a child with a teddy bear, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Kazuichi stared at Hajime’s sleeping face thoughtfully, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead before leaning down and placing his head against Hajime's chest and nodding off in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on either another chapter or a sequel of this, I haven't really figured that out yet, but expect more Soul Friends sometime soon!


End file.
